fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignition Astalos
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Flaming Charge |creator = Werequaza86 }} Aggressive, fast, and deadly, the Ignition Astalos leaves its foes in smoldering ashes. Better keep an eye on this wyvern for the telltale signs of it warming up. Once it's in the heat of battle, this Astalos subspecies will blaze a path of destruction. Physiology The Ignition Astalos is a bit smaller than the original. It is a dark blue color, almost black, while the underbelly is a bit lighter. The wing membrane and claws are a grey color, but the wings retain their bug-like look. When the Ignition Astalos heats up, the crest, wings, claws, and tail begin to glow an orange color. When fully heated up, this orange color becomes bright and vibrant. Behavior Much like the regular Astalos, Ignition Astalos is still extremely aggressive and keeps many of the same mannerisms as its relative. Abilities The physical abilities of the Ignition Astalos are very similar to its green cousin. It keeps the ability to charge itself up as well, but with its own twist. Instead of charging with electricity, Ignition Astalos heats up. As it heats up, many of its physical attacks gain the ability to burn its foes. When the crest heats up, Ignition Astalos can utilize a large pillar of flame as a blade. As its wings heat up, it creates large sparks as they hit and scrape the ground. As the tail heats up, it can fire a flaming laser from it. Ignition Astalos can spit fireballs like a Rathalos. However, some of these form a pillar of fire that Ignition Astalos can manipulate the direction of with its wings, much like Chameleos' poison clouds. One of the most deadly abilities Ignition Astalos has is when its whole body is fully heated up. It flies back, and suddenly flies forward, unleashing the flaming laser from its tail. This scorches the ground, causing damage as hunters walk over it. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 290-600 Fire: 25 Water: -10 Thunder: -20 Ice: 0 Dragon: 5 Skills: Repeat Offender, Element Atk Up, Constitution -1 Gunner HR Defense: 145-300 Fire: 30 Water: -5 Thunder: -15 Ice: 5 Dragon: 10 Skills: Repeat Offender, Element Atk Up, Constitution -1 Weapons Greatsword Arid Wing Astalos Droughtblade Longsword Wyvern Blade "Andesine" Wyvern Blade "Garnet" Sword and Shield Arid Rapier Blazing Rapier Dual Blades Twin Scorchers Twin Flame Pillars Lance Barren Tail Blazing Spear Gunlance Barren Rook Hellish Chariot Hammer Garnet Beater Ignition Smasher Hunting Horn Garnet Flap Scorching Flap Switch Axe Melting Axe Melting End Insect Glaive Ignition Cudgel Firestorm Cudgel Charge Blade Smolder Blade Chimney Blade Light Bowgun Ignition Gun Ignition Scorcher Heavy Bowgun Wyvern Burner Wyvern Scorcher Bow Blazing Bow Dark Blaze Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *Credit to Chaoarren for the render. *Credit to TheBrilliantLance for the icon. *Ignition Astalos was originally going to be more based around the Blast ailment Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Werequaza86